


Drama and Catfights

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [51]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime/Book Crossover, F/M, High School, Inspired by TV Tropes, Inspired by..., Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yami comes to Manhattan, Lana falls for him. But he has a deep dark secret — one that Lana doesn’t know about until it is too late, and he leads her into a trap (of sorts)..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh/Princess Diaries crossover I cooked up one day.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Meg Cabot (also a genius) owns The Princess Diaries. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana meets a new student at Albert Einstein High School..

Drama and Catfights

“Check him out,” said Trisha Hayes, a pretty brunette and Lana Weinberger’s best friend, pointing to a handsome boy. _A senior,_ Lana presumed.

He was worth a glance, all right. His hair was red, yellow, black and shaped like lightning bolts, and his eyes were the loveliest shade of amethyst that she had ever seen. His pale face and hard jawline made him even more gorgeous. He was breathtaking; Lana knew this because she had seen how every other girl so far had stopped to glance at him. The way he walked and behaved seemingly shouted “arrogant”, but Lana didn’t seem to mind that one bit. From her perspective, it only made him more of a challenge.

“I’d give him a 10 out of 10 any day,” said Lana with a smile. Her ex-boyfriend Josh Richter was a major disappointment; he just didn’t get it when he broke up with her. The guy with the lightning bolt hair in red, yellow and black looked like The One for her now.

“He’s mine,” said Lana confidently to Trisha as she gave her blond hair a flick. With that, Lana then walked to where the new guy was.

“Hey,” said Lana as she caught up with him.

“Hello,” he replied while looking at her in a manner that almost bordered on intriguing. _He’s possibly just used to the attention,_ Lana consoled herself.

“New here?” she inquired as he nodded.

“Any idea where the History classroom is?” he asked her as she rewarded him with a smile. That was better.

“Yes. I have History too.. I’ll show you,” she told him while doing her best in restraining herself from being too eager.

“Great!” he said, now feeling a little more enthusiastic.

“So how do you find it here so far?” she asked him as they climbed upstairs to the first floor.

“It’s okay. I need a place in the Actors’ Guild. I can’t stand it without acting,” he replied. 

_An actor? Brilliant!_ Lana thought. “I’m sure there is a free spot, you know. I’m a cheerleader, of course,” she remarked.

He replied, “Ah, now that would be kind of cool. Oh, and by the way, you have got to be kidding me. A cheerleader? Don’t tell me you waste your sweat jumping along the sidelines. A gorgeous face like you could do something more worthwhile.” 

The look on Lana’s face showed that she was between annoyed at his words and impressed with his bravado. “I’m Lana — Lana Weinberger.”

“I see.” He looked Lana up and down, making her feel a little uncomfortable inside. “Nice name, I might add. You remind me of Lana Lang on Smallville, which is one of my favorite TV shows. Kristen Kreuk did an awesome job portraying her on the show and bringing her to life.” 

“Really?” Lana asked. “Cool. I like her as well, because her first name is the same as mine. So anyway, what’s your name?” 

“I’m not telling you my name, _milady_ ,” he purred, then growled amorously.

 _He’s so cute... Whoa! Where did that amorous growl come from?_ Lana thought.

“Please tell me. I won’t tell anybody else. I promise,” she said, suddenly hanging onto his arm.

“Lana, let go of me. And, no, I will not tell you. You’re just going to have to find out for yourself.”

With that, he then turned and strode confidently into the school, an aura of confidence now surrounding him.

 _Ha! She wants me, huh? She’ll have to come get me,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. The Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana has a secret. But, unfortunately for her, it’s is discovered by the last person she thought would know about things like that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you’re liking this story as much as I am with writing it. I’m also very grateful for all the nice and encouraging feedback I get from my reviewers as well. 
> 
> In this new chapter, Lana is more determined than ever to find out why Yami is the way he is. Unfortunately for her, however, he discovers a secret of hers — one she’s been keeping to herself for a long time. This chapter is in his POV.
> 
> The lyrics to SexyBack by Justin Timberlake belong to their respective owners, of course.

So. My discovery?

Well, let me put it this way. It turns out that a popular but mean person like Lana Weinberger can become flustered and nervous. And it wasn’t in the presence of a hot male — not at all. This time it was different — very different. Basically, she was in trouble.

And I mean very deep trouble at that.

What happened was this. I was walking by her locker today on my way to Algebra (which is great for me, since I know how to use numbers and letters together), and I noticed a very peculiar looking bottle in it. Instantly, I knew what the bottle was and also recognized the liquid inside it.

She was stupid enough to bring a bottle of beer to school and trash her locker with the bottle, which proves my theory of her lack of smarts. So I reached over and pulled the bottle from her locker. And to me, it was the best point in time to be assertive, therefore proving my confidence.

I kind of waved it in her face and went, “So, you’re getting drunk on school property now, Lana? That’s not too smart.”

She went sort of red in the face and snatched it away, probably psyching herself up for some half-witted comeback. But it was at that very moment that Mr. Gianini came around the corner; he was on his way to Algebra class himself. He’s a pretty smart guy, being an Algebra teacher and such. (And it also had to take some form of intelligence to figure out things like this.) So he figured out the situation real fast.

He made a beeline for us, and — I’m positive here — I have never seen anyone’s face as white as Lana’s was then. Even now, when I look back on it, I’m still not quite sure how she managed to turn her makeup (which was seemingly ten inches thick) the color of a snow-covered mountain top.

Right off the bat, no questions asked, he said, the angriest I’ve ever seen him look, “Lana, principal’s office. NOW.”

And she goes off sputtering, trying unsuccessfully to make up a plausible story. He just stood there and pointed, so eventually she had no choice but to do as he said. _Serves her right,_ I mentally remarked to myself.

Then Mr. G turned to me and asked me about what had happened. And what could I do but tell him? I mean, he did want to know my side of the story. Of course, he thanked me for telling him, and I told him he was welcome.

So, the hot rumor going around school now is the fact that Lana’s been suspended — for a month. Wow. From my perspective, that has to be kind of cool.

She’s also been kicked off the cheerleading squad for what seems to be the rest of her high school career (although it seemed that way to some people). And whatever crazy story she fed the administration, she somehow made it sound as though it was partly Josh’s fault. So he’s now broken up with her. For good this time, I think.

That was very excellent, of course. But the thing that really made my day was this. As I passed Lana in the hallway, her face filled with anger as I gave her a smirk. Really. It’s like I have some kind of torture planned for her, the naughty girl.

Well, guess what — I do have some kind of torture planned for my dear Lana Weinberger.

_Come here girl_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Come to the back_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _VIP_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Drinks on me_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Let me see what you’re working with_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Look at those hips_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Go ahead child_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _And get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Get your sexy on_

“You guys watch how I attack,” I whispered to these guys who were looking at me. They looked at each other, surprised, before turning and talking to each other in whispers — possibly about what I had said, maybe.

To be honest, let’s just say what I have planned for Lana will make her regret she ever wanted me in the first place. And what it is could be just the thing that will break her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
